Learning About Each Other
by Providencelover
Summary: Allie goes to camp Glisson. Syd and Tina get to know each other better. Joanie tries to get hannah to make friends. Jim treats one of Patty's puppies for an infection and Robbie and Pete take care of Luke iwth mixed results. r/r. no flames please. ch.2
1. Default Chapter

Learning About Each Other   
  
Summery: Allie goes off to summer camp called Camp Glisson. Syd and Tina grow closer and Joanie tries to get Hannah to make new friends at her new daycare. Robbie and Pete try to take care of Luke for a day with miixed results. Jim treats one of Patty's puppies for an infection.   
  
Note: Joanie is taking summer classes at the college and is daitng Phil. NOT Jackson I hated them together. This is going to be written in script format because its going to be an episode.   
  
Scene One: Dream Sequence:   
  
Syd is standing on a bridge by the water looking out over the ocean. She has a far away look on her face as if trying to remember something but can't. A sign that reads Camp Glisson is to the left of her.   
  
Lynda appears beside her.   
  
Lynda: Syd Allie's only going to be gone a week. You're acting like I used to whenever you kids went away to camp.   
  
Syd looks at her mother slighlty annoyed.   
  
Syd: I am not. I'm not going to drive up in the middle of camp like you did. That was so hummiluating mother.   
  
Lynda looks at Allie who is lugging her stuff down to the bridge.   
  
Lynda: Just don't forget Syd Allie isn't a little girl anymore.   
  
Lynda disappears.   
  
Syd: (Yells) MOM!!  
  
Syd wakes up screaming.   
  
Scene two: Morning: Hansen kitchen:   
  
Allie is eating cereal at the bar and Hannah is sitting beside her eating toast. Joanie is at the table typing on her laptop.   
  
Joanie: So what do you think girls? Should I chose Phil or Jackson?   
  
Hannah and Allie: Phil.   
  
Joanie smiles at the computer screen.   
  
Joanie: That's what I thought.   
  
Then Syd comes in wearing jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair is pulled back in a blue pony tail holder.   
  
Allie: Morning Syd.   
  
Syd: (cheerfully) Morning Al. Are you all packed for camp?   
  
Allie nods excitedly.   
  
Allie: Yep. All ready to go. Can Ashley ride with us?   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
She picks up a pamplet that says Camp Glisson in big bold letters and flips through it.   
  
Syd: wow this looks like a neat camp.   
  
Allie: Yeah it does. I hope I'm in the new cabins. Ashley went last year and said that the old cabins aren't that great.   
  
Joanie: Where is this camp exactly?   
  
Syd: In Georgia. We fly into Atlanta and then drive about two hours to Diloniga.   
  
Joanie: Wow. So how long is this camp?   
  
Allie: A week.   
  
Joanie: (sarcastically) How will we survive?   
  
Allie: I'll only be gone a week Besides you have baby Luke to keep you entertained.   
  
Joanie and Syd think for a moment.   
  
Joanie: She's right you know.   
  
Syd laughs at her sister.   
  
Syd: Joanie!!  
  
Allie laughs. Then there is a knock at the door and Allie goes over to open it to find Kyle outside.   
  
Kyle: I just had to see you one last time before you go away.   
  
Allie laughs and lets him in. Kyle is living across the street from the Hansens after the huge storm a few weeks back completely destroyed his house.   
  
Allie: I'll only be gone a week.   
  
Kyle: That'll seem like forever.   
  
Syd: Uh Joanie why don't we go help Hannah get dressed and let Kyle and Allie talk.   
  
Joanie: Come on bug lets go get dressed.   
  
Allie watches them go and turns back to Kyle.   
  
Kyle: I'm going to miss you.   
  
Allie and Kyle hug.   
  
Allie: I'll miss you too but don't worry I'll be back.   
  
Kyle gives her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Kyle: You'd better be.   
  
Joanie and Syd listen from the stairway.   
  
Joanie: (whispers) Do you think Allie will want to go now?   
  
Syd punches Joanie in the ribs.   
  
Syd: Shh.   
  
Then they hear the kitchen door close and make a dash for Hannah's room. Allie comes in from the kitchen a very suspious look on her face.   
  
Allie: Were you two spying on us?   
  
Allie folds her arms across her chest.   
  
Joanie and Syd turn around on the stairs.   
  
Joanie: I wouldn't call it spying exactly.   
  
Allie rolls her eyes.   
  
Allie: Uh huh.   
  
The girls laugh and go upstairs to Allie's room.   
  
Allie: I can't believe I'm leaving for a week.   
  
Syd: Don't worry this will all be here when you get back.   
  
Then they see Jim in the hallway. He comes into the room.   
  
Jim: All ready for camp Allie?   
  
Allie: Yep. All set.   
  
Jim: I hope you have a good time Al. I'll be down in the clinic if anyone needs me.   
  
Syd: OK dad.   
  
Jim goes downstairs.   
  
Joanie turns to Allie.   
  
Joanie: So what should we do to keep Kyle entertained while you're gone.   
  
Allie: Leave him alone.   
  
The girls laugh and continue to help Allie pack.   
  
Scene three: Providence aiport:   
  
Allie, Syd and Allie's best friend Ashley are waiting for the flight to Atlanta to be called.   
  
Allie: I've never been on a plane by myself before.   
  
Ashley: You wont be by yourself you'll be with me.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: True.   
  
Then the flight number is called.   
  
Syd: Well that's your flight.   
  
Syd gives Allie a hug.   
  
Syd: Have a good time. And remember we're only a phone call away.   
  
Alie nods.   
  
Allie: I promise to write.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd watches them board the plane and then heads for the exit.   
  
Scene Four: Hansen Home: Hannah's bedroom:   
  
Hannah and Joanie are sitting on Hannah's floor painting each other's toenails.   
  
Hannah: Mommy why can't I go to camp?   
  
Joanie: Oh sweetie because your to young. But you do have daycare to go to.   
  
Hannah looks down.   
  
Hannah: I guess.   
  
Joanie: Hannah I thought you liked daycare.   
  
Hannah looks at Joanie.   
  
Hannah: I do I just wish I had some friends.   
  
Scene Five: On the plane:   
  
Allie and Ashley are waiting for the plane to take off.   
  
Allie: Are you nervous?   
  
Ashley: About flying? Nah. Those hijackers can't stand in the way of my fun.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: Yeah. I just hope I don't get sick again.   
  
Ashley: You won't. Stop worrying. We're going to have an awesome time.   
  
Allie: I've never been to Atlanta before so this should be fun. I hope we're in a new cabin.   
  
Allie picks up the pamplet on Camp Glisson and looks through it.   
  
Allie: Oh cool we have a camp out and games and a hike along a creek.   
  
Ashley: Cool.   
  
Then the captains voice comes over the speaker.   
  
Captain: Laides and Gentlemen thank you for flying Delta. We will be reaching Atlanta in about two hours or so.....   
  
Scene five: Hansen house:   
  
Syd comes in the house to find Joanie sitting at the bar drinking ice tea.   
  
Joanie: Did Allie and Ash get off OK?   
  
Syd sits down beside her siser.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Syd looks at Joanie.   
  
Syd: What's wrong?   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: Oh Hannah and i were talking and she said she wanted to go to camp.I asked her if she liked daycare and she said yes but she wished she had friends.   
  
Syd: She doesn't have friends?   
  
Joanie: Appearently not.   
  
Syd: I find that very hard to believe.   
  
Joanie: I'm going to talk to the teacher tomorrow when I take her.   
  
Syd nods. She goes over and gets a water botte out of the fridge.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Syd: I'll get it.   
  
Syd goes to the door and opens it to find Hazel standing on the doorstep with one of the puppies.   
  
Hazel: Syd is your dad here?   
  
Syd: Yeah. Downstairs. Come on in.   
  
Syd shows Hazel to the basement and goes downstairs to look for her father.   
  
Syd: Dad, Dad.   
  
Jim comes out of the back.   
  
Jim: Yes?   
  
Syd: Hazel is here she brought one of the puppies.   
  
Hazel: Jim I think this one has an infection of some kind.   
  
Jim: Well let's take a look shall we.   
  
Syd goes back upstairs to find Joanie in the living room with Hannah.   
  
Hannah: Aunt Syd do you want to watch a movie with us?   
  
Syd: Actually I need to go check on things at the clinic so why don't you tell me about the movie when I get back. Deal?  
  
Hannah: Deal.   
  
Syd gives her a kiss on the forehead.   
  
Syd; C ya kiddo.   
  
Hannah: Bye.   
  
Syd goes out the door and to the car.   
  
Scene six: Atlanta airport:   
  
Allie and Ashley get off the plane and wait for their stuff at the baggage claim.   
  
Ashley: This is the largest aiport in the nation.   
  
Allie: I konw and I believe it too.   
  
Soon the girls found the bus that would take them to camp Glisson. The camp was about two hours away and Allie couldn't wait.   
  
Allie gets on the bus and finds a seat near the back. Ashley follows her.   
  
Allie: (sitting in the seat beside the window) This is gonna be so much fun.   
  
Ashley sits down beside Allie.   
  
Ashley: I know. I can't wait.   
  
Soon the bus pulls out of the airport parking lot and heads to Camp Glisson.   
  
Scene seven: Camp Glisson:   
  
The bus pulls into the camp and Allie looks out the window. The camp is huge with cabins all around and a huge porch that says dinning Hall.   
  
Ashley: Wow this is gonna be awesome. I can't wait to see whose in our cabin.   
  
The bus stops in front of the dinning hall and all the kids scramble off the bus. Ashley and Allie grab their stuff and listen for their names to be called.   
  
Counslor: Allie Hansen?   
  
Allie raises her hand.   
  
Allie: Here.   
  
Counslor: You're in G 3 up on the hill.   
  
Allie: Cool.   
  
Counslor: Ashley Smith.   
  
Ashley raises her hand.   
  
Ashley: Here.   
  
Counslor: You're in G 3 also.   
  
The girls grab their stuff and head for cabin G 3. When they walk in they find a girl about college age with long dark straight hair sitting at a desk. There are bunks on both walls and a bathroom with showers in the middle.   
  
Person: Hi I'm Susan I'll be your counslor.   
  
Allie: I'm Allie Hansen and this is my friend Ashley.   
  
Susan shakes hands with both of them.   
  
Susan: It says here you're from Providence, Rhode Island.   
  
Allie: yep.   
  
Susan: That's cool. Well you can choose any bunk you want.   
  
Both girls nod. Allie goes over to a bunk nearest the wall on the right side of the room and throws her stuff on the bottom bunk.   
  
Ashley: That's ok I don't mind top bunk.   
  
Ashley gets on top and begins making her bed. Soon other girls start to arrive. One girls name is Rebecca and Allie, Ashley and her start talking right away.   
  
Allie: (to Rebecca) So where are you from?   
  
Rebecca: I'm from Duluth, GA about two hours away from here. You're from Providence right?   
  
Allie: Yep.   
  
Rebecca: I heard you got to tour with Mandy Moore.   
  
Allie: Yes, it was so cool. What grade will you be in?   
  
Rebecca: Sophomore.   
  
Allie: So will Ash and I. Are you here with anyone.   
  
Rebecca: Nope I came by myself but I have a lot of friends here from my church.   
  
Allie: That's cool.   
  
The girls talk for a few more minutes until Susan calls them over to the middle of the floor to play a game.   
  
Susan: Ok we have section activities in about an hour so we're going to play a game until its time to go. Now the game is that we're going to ask each of you to name a thing that you would take on vacation that start with a certain letter. Allie why don't you start first, something that starts with the letter M.   
  
Allie knows exactly what she is going to say.   
  
Allie: Medication....   
  
Scene nine: Back in Providence: St. Clairs Clinic:   
  
Syd is at the clinic doing paperwork when Tina comes into the office. Syd looks up.   
  
Syd: Tina is something wrong?   
  
Tina has baby Luke in his carrier.   
  
Tina: I was wondering if you could check out this rash I found on Luke's stomach this morning.   
  
Syd: Sure. Let's go to an exam room.   
  
Tina follows Syd to an exam room. Syd takes Luke out of his carrior and lays him on the table.   
  
Syd; (softly) Hey sweetie hows my boy doing huh?   
  
Syd lifts up his shirt. Luke starts crying.   
  
Syd: Shh its Ok big guy.   
  
Syd looks at the rash.   
  
Syd: Oh its just a little prickly heat I wouldn't worry about it.   
  
Tina sighs with relief.   
  
Tina: Thank God.   
  
Tina picks up Luke.   
  
Tina: So how are you holding up with Allie gone?   
  
Syd: Ok I guess. I don't know what I'm going to do with my day off though.   
  
Tina narrows her eyes.   
  
Tina: You have a day off?   
  
Syd: (laughs at Tina's response) Yes I have a day off.   
  
Tina: Then why don't you come hang out with me. I could get Robbie and Pete to watch Luke. Besides I need a break from mom duties for a while not that Luke is trouble..you know.   
  
Syd: Sure that's be fun. Are you sure you trust Robbie with Luke?   
  
Tina: Robbie's a big boy he can handle it.   
  
Syd: OK but if something goes wrong then just remember I told you so.   
  
Tina laughs. She puts Luke back in his car seat.   
  
Tina; I'll call you tonight.   
  
Syd: Sounds good. (bends down to give Luke a kiss) Bye sweetie be good for mommy.   
  
Tina smiles and heads for the door.   
  
Syd watches her go and goes back into her office. She is excited about the next day.   
  
scene eight: Camp Glisson: Dinning Hall:   
  
The girls are sitting at their assigned table. They have met with their other half of the group and the other counslor. The other counslor's name is Carrie.   
  
Allie and Ashley and Rebecca are sitting by each other so they can talk.   
  
Rebecca: So you really had Cancer?   
  
Allie: Yes. My boyfriend Kyle gave me his bone marrow.   
  
Rebecca: That is so sweet. How did you two meet?   
  
Allie: We played in the play production of A Walk To Remember. I was Jamie and he was Landon.   
  
Rebecca: Wow thats awesome. I LOVE A walk to remember.   
  
Ashley: So what's Duluth like?   
  
Rebecca takes a sip of her juice.   
  
Rebecca: Its a pretty small town. I can't walk anywhere but its cool. I live about a minute away from my church and about five minutes away from school.   
  
Allie: So do I.   
  
Rebecca: What's Providence like? I've been to New York but I've never been to Providence before.   
  
Allie: Providence is awesome. Its a small town like Duluth but I can't walk anywhere either except around our neighborhood. My legal guarden is a doctor.   
  
Rebecca: Cool. I watch all the medical shows like ER.   
  
Allie: I don't have to my life is ER. Syd is always helping someone. She runs a free clinic called St. Claires clinic.   
  
Rebecca: That's cool.   
  
The girls continue talking until dinner is over. After several annouments from counslors and the director the kids file out on the porch for Singing On The Porch.   
  
Allie: What's singing on the porch?   
  
Rebecca: Its where we sing songs and some people play the gitar and drums. Its cool. The most popular song here is one called Blind Man.   
  
Ashley: I think I've heard that before.   
  
The drums and gitar start playing and everyone starts clapping their hands.   
  
Everyone: (singing VERY loudly) Blind Man stood on the road and he cried blind man stood and and cried blind man stood on the road and cied oh oh oh oh show me the way show me the way show me the way way to go oooooh. Leperd: Leperd stood on the road and cried leperd stood on the road and cried leperd stood on the road and cried ooooh show me the way show me the way show me the way the way to go oooooh. Jesus stood on the road and said Jesus stood on the road and said Jesus stood on the road and said I I I, I am the way I am the way I am the way the way to oooh. BLIND MAN!!  
  
Everyone clapped and screamed.   
  
Allie: I love that song.   
  
Rebecca: Me too. Its my favorite one we do here. Next we're going to have section activities. Let's see if Susan knows what our section is doing.   
  
The girls quickly find Susan and ask her what the section is doing that night.   
  
Susan: I don't know yet. I think Kim is our director she'll tell us in a few minutes.   
  
Allie: OK.   
  
About thirty minutes later everyone is told to sit down. The section leaders are announced and the activites are given out.   
  
Director: And now here's Kim to tell her section what they will be doing.   
  
Everyone cheers as Kim takes the stage.   
  
Kim: And my section will be having a pool party.   
  
Everyone cheers.   
  
Kim: I want all of you in my section to hurry and get your bathing suits on. Meet at the pool in twenty minutes.   
  
Allie, Rebecca, Ashley and the rest of the group follow Susan to their cabin. They quickly change into their bathing suit.   
  
Rebecca: I remember last year we played this game where all the counslors had to stand up on foats and go across the pool without falling off.   
  
Susan: That was quite a sight. Hurry up girls.   
  
Allie, Ashley and Rebecca quickly change into their suits. They file out of the cabin with the rest of the girls and meet the rest of their group outside their cabin.   
  
Susan: Oh girls I forgot to mention we're living group number 28.   
  
Allie: OK cool.   
  
The girls head down to the pool for fun and games.   
  
Scene nine: Back in Providence: Hansen House:   
  
Joanie and Syd are in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes.   
  
Joanie: Tina said you and her are gonna do something tomorrow. She came by The Barkery after seeing you.   
  
Syd: Yeah. It should be fun. I haven't really gotten a chance to really know her like you have. I really hope Allie is having a good time at camp.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry she is.   
  
Syd: Do you have physic powers or something?   
  
Joanie: I just know. That camp is supposed to be really good.   
  
Then Hannah rusn into the room.   
  
Hannah: Mommy can I go swing?   
  
Joanie; Sweetie its geting pretty dark out. Why don't we color instead?   
  
Hannah: (grins excitedly) OK.   
  
Syd: Don't worry I'll finish up here.   
  
Joanie picks up Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Thanks. Come on Hinski.   
  
Hannah and Joanie go into the living room.   
  
Scene eleven: Camp Glisson:   
  
Allie and Ashley are in the pool swimming and playing marco polo with some guys.   
  
Allie swims over to the wall feeling very tired. Ashley swims up to her.   
  
Ashley: Hey are you OK?   
  
Allie: Yeah I just haven't had much physical excerice since my bone marrow transplant.   
  
Ashley: (in a comforting voice) Don't worry it'll be OK.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Yeah.   
  
In Providence: Next morning: Hansen Kitchen  
  
Syd comes in from the guesthouse to find Joanie sitting at the bar.   
  
Joanie: Morning.   
  
Syd goes over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Joanie looks at her sister.   
  
Joanie: So excited about your day out with Tina?   
  
Syd: Yeah I am actually.   
  
Then the phone rings. Joanie reaches for it.   
  
Joanie: Hello? Oh hi Tina. Yeah she's ready. Yeah OK bye.   
  
Syd: (after Joanie hangs up the pone) What did she say?   
  
Joanie puts the phone back on the stand.   
  
Joanie: She said that she'll be here in about ten minutes.   
  
Syd: Great1  
  
At Camp Glisson:   
  
Allie awakes to the sound of the bell.   
  
Allie: What's the bell ringing for/   
  
Rebecca gets out of bed.   
  
Rebecca: Its the wake up call.   
  
Allie groans and rolls over.   
  
Rebecca: Come on its not that bad. We have a full day ahead of us.   
  
Allie sits up and rubs her eyes.   
  
Allie: (sleepily) What time is it?   
  
Susan: Seven o'clock. We need to get a move on girls.   
  
Allie and the rest of the cabin slwoly begin to wake up.   
  
Dinning Hall;   
  
The girls are eating breakfast and Allie is still trying to wake up.   
  
Allie: I don't know why I'm so tired and my head is killing me.   
  
Susan: We'll get you some tylenol at the informery before we go to morning activities.   
  
Allie nods. She can't shake this horrible feeling that something is seriously wrong.   
  
Soon the weather guy and the guy with the annouments for the day come on and the whole camps cheers. Allie puts a hand to her forehead as she tries to block out all the screaming.   
  
Susan: Ok troops lets go.   
  
Living Group 28 files out of the dinning hall and onto the porch.   
  
Rebecca: Susan what are we doing now?   
  
Susan: I think we have the creek walk.   
  
Rebecca: I thought we were gonna do that on the last day?   
  
Susan: Becca just because I was your counslor last year does not mean we have the same schedule.   
  
Rebecca nods in understandment.   
  
The girls go back to their cabin and chage for the creek walk.   
  
Susan: Girls put on the oldest clothes and shoes you brought.   
  
Allie puts on her bathing suit and her close toe water shoes.   
  
Allie; What do we do on the creek walk?   
  
Rebecca; Oh its so fun but some of it is hard to get over like rocks and stuff.   
  
Susan: Allie will you do me a favor and be Rebecca's buddy/ She needs a buddy for this creek walk.   
  
Allie: Sure no problem just tell me what you want me to do.   
  
Rebecca smiles.   
  
Rebecca: Great!  
  
Soon the girls are ready and they meet the rest of their group down at the creek.   
  
Kim: Ok guys for those of you who have never been here before let me tell you a little about this creek hike. Its awesome. We tell stories along the way have water fights and different games.   
  
Rebecca: (whispers to Allie) I never get involved with water fights.   
  
Allie tries to hold back a laugh.   
  
Kim: OK gang let's go.   
  
Susan helps the girls into the creek and Rebecca takes Allie's arm.   
  
Rebecca: This is gonna be so fun.   
  
Allie: And cold.   
  
Rebecca laughs.   
  
Rebecca: Right. And cold.   
  
In Providence: on a city street:   
  
Tina and Syd are walking around town window shopping and talking.   
  
Syd: So we've been gone an hour and your cell phone hasn't rung yet.   
  
Tina: Then thigns must be going well at Hansen day care.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I still can't believe you left Robbie in charge.   
  
Tina: Well I couldn't necessarily leave Pete in charge now could I? Robbie's a big boy.   
  
Syd: Oh sure you say that now...   
  
Tina: And you say that because he's your brother.   
  
Syd and Tina laugh.   
  
Tina: So Robbie told me about your practice in LA.   
  
Syd: Yeah. I was a plastic surgeon there for four years before moving back here.   
  
Tina: I'm sorry I never got to know her she seems like a sweet lady.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes.   
  
Syd: Sweet is not a word I would use to describe my mother. The word to use would be extreamly annoying. Believe me if you had known my mother you and Robbie would not be married right now.   
  
Tina and Syd stop at a little ice cream place.   
  
Tina: That bad huh?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Tina: Hey how about osme ice cream?  
  
Syd shurgs.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
At Robbie's apartment:   
  
Pete and Robbie are sitting on the couch.   
  
Robbie: Man this baby thing is a cinch.   
  
Pete: (narrows his eyes) Uh huh. You say that now..   
  
Robbie: No I'm serious. Luke is a great baby.   
  
Then they hear crying.   
  
Pete: Told you so.   
  
Robbie and Pete to to the nursery.   
  
Camp Glisson:   
  
The creek hike is underway but Allie is feeling very tired and her throat hurts.   
  
Rebecca: We're almost to the waterfall. I love the waterfall it so pretty.   
  
Allie: When do we go on the camp out?   
  
Rebecca: I think the schedule said tomorrow night.   
  
Allie: Hey where idd Ashley go?   
  
Rebecca: I just saw her go on up with the other girls.   
  
The girls head for the water fall.   
  
In Providence:   
  
Syd and Tina are sitting at the ice cream shop eating ice cream and talking.   
  
Tina: You did not.   
  
Syd: I did to. Drove up to Boston with my friend Jane and I thought I was doing OK until I pulled into the garage and smashed the headlight.   
  
Tina: Oh man I can't picture you stealing your dad's car.   
  
Syd: No one can but I did. I know you must think I'm a total goody good.   
  
Tina: No, I don't. You care about your work that's important.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
The apartment:   
  
Pete; So what's wrong with him?   
  
Robbie looks at his diaper and holds his nose.   
  
Robbie: That's what's wrong.   
  
Pete holds up his hands.   
  
Pete: I"m not doing it.   
  
Robbie: Ok fine I will......   
  
Robbie starts to take off Luke's idaper.   
  
Pete stands there watching.   
  
Pete: Do you know how to put on a diaper?  
  
Robbie: No, do you?   
  
Pete: Don't look at me. Here use one of my shirts till Mom gets home.   
  
Robbie looks at him and then gives in.   
  
Robbie:(coacks his head to one side) OK.   
  
Camp Glisson: The next night:  
  
Everyone is getting ready for the walk up to the camp sight. Allie si feeling worse but doesn't want to show it. She tries to act as if nothhing is wrong as she packs for the camp out.   
  
Rebeca is chatting away about the camp out and how fun it is. Allie tries to pay attention to her but she keeps thinking about rejecting Kyle's bone marrow and is scares her.   
  
Susan: Make sure to pack water and a flashlight and bug spray if you have any.   
  
Allie swings her backpack over her shoulder and grabs her sleeping bag.   
  
Susan: All set/   
  
Girls: Yes.   
  
Outside the dinning hall:   
  
Allie puts her stuff down and sits down on the porch.   
  
Ashley: Hey are you OK you seem like you don't feel good.   
  
Allie: I'm fine.   
  
Ashley: oK if you're sure.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Ashley: I think we're about to leave.   
  
Allie picks up her stuff praying to God she doesn't get sick again. She follows her friends to the trail and tries not to think about the possibality of bone marrow rejection.   
  
Providence: Hansen living room:   
  
Hannah is sitting on the couch beside Joanie.   
  
Joanie: So what did you do at daycare today sweet heart?   
  
Hannah: I played with my new friend Jenna.   
  
Joanie: See i told you you'd make friends.   
  
Hannah: Yeah. Mommy when is Allie going to be home?   
  
Joanie: Soon sweetie.   
  
Then Syd comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Hey girls what's up?   
  
Joanie: Well sleeping bueaty finally awakes. I take it you had fun with Tina.   
  
Syd sits down beside Joanie and Hannah.   
  
Syd: (her eyes shinning and a smile on her face) Oh my gosh Joanie she's awesome. I never knew we had so much in common.   
  
Joanie: That's great Syd. Are you not going into work today?   
  
Syd: I decided to close with it being a weekend and all. Izzy didn't mind though. Wait a minute Joanie its like six o'clock in the evening.   
  
Joanie: (turns to her daughter) Hannah what is Aunt Syd gonna do with all this free time?   
  
Hannah: I don't know.   
  
Syd: Hannah how about we watch that movie I promised you.   
  
Hannah's eyes light up.   
  
Hannah: OK.   
  
Syd watches as Hannah goes over to the VCR.   
  
Camp sight: 11PM.   
  
The group is sitting by the camp fire singing songs and telling stories. They have been there for about three hours and Allie is exhausted. She is sitting in between Ashley and Rebecca. They are singing praise songs and telling stories by the fire.   
  
Rebecca (whispers) Do you like it so far?   
  
Allie: (whispers) Yep.   
  
Soon the kids go to their sleeping bags. The boys are seperate from the girls. They are laying on tarps. Alie lays in her sleeping bag and looks up at the stars. Soon she falls asleep.   
  
Next morning: Hansen kitchen: Nine AM.   
  
Syd is siting at the table when Joanie comes in.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Joanie: Morning. So what do you want to do today since you don't have to work?   
  
Syd: Well we could go lay out by the pool.   
  
Joanie: Want to see if Tina can come?   
  
Syd: Sure I'll call her.   
  
Syd picks up the phone and dials Tina's number. Tina answers the phone.   
  
Tina: Hello.   
  
Syd: Tina its Syd. Joanie and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the pool with us. Pete can come too to play with Hannah.   
  
Tina: sure. There is no way I'm leaving your brother in charge of my child again.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Why what happened?   
  
Tina: I excepted to come home to find Luke fed and changed and all that but instead I come home to find him wearing one of Pete's shirts as a diaper and his toys everywhere. Robbie is sitting on the couch trying to feed him.   
  
Syd: Hey Robbie is Robbie you gotta love him for it.   
  
Tina: That's what scares me.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Tina: I'll meet you guys at the pool.   
  
Syd: OK. say eleven?   
  
Tina: Perfect. See you then.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Joanie: Did Robbie srew up again?   
  
Syd: Uh huh.   
  
Joanie: So what else is new?   
  
Camp Glisson: Camp sight:   
  
Living Group 28 have just woken up and are heading back to camp. Allie is still feeling tired and she has a sore throat. She doesn't want to tell anyone though because they'd just make a big deal out of it.   
  
Ashley: (walks up to her) Hey are you OK? You seem kind of quiet.   
  
Allie: I just don't feel very good. Please don't tell anyone they'll just make a huge deal out of it when its probably nothing.   
  
Suddenly Allie begins to feel very dizzy. She falls to the ground her stuff flying everywhere.   
  
Ashley: Allie oh my god Allie wake up please.   
  
Rebecca turns around.   
  
Rebecca: What happened?   
  
Ashley: (panic in her voice) I have no idea. Go get help. HURRY!!  
  
in Providence: at the pool:   
  
Syd, Joanie, Tina, Pete, and Hannah are enjoying a relaxing day by the pool.   
  
Joanie: Ah this is the life.   
  
Tina: Tell me about it.   
  
Hannah and Pete are in the pool. Pete is teaching Hannah how to swim.   
  
Tina: Joanie maybe you should consider getting Hannah into some swimming lessons. I mean she is old enough.   
  
Joanie: I would but I can't find anyone close to my budget.   
  
Tina: I know someone who does it right here at the pool for like thirty dollars a lesson.   
  
Joanie: Really?   
  
Tina: Sure. I'll give you the number before we leave.   
  
Joanie gets all excited.   
  
Joanie: That'd be great. I'm sure Hannah would love that.   
  
Then Kyle comes through the gate and comes over to them.   
  
Syd: (cheerfully) Hi Kyle how are you surviving without Allie?   
  
Kyle shruggs.   
  
Kyle: Ok I guess. I just want her home.   
  
Syd: Don't worry it'll just be a few more days. Are you here to swim?   
  
Kyle: Yeah. My dad had to go run some errands. Have you heard from Allie yet?   
  
Syd: No not yet but I'm sure a letter will come soon.   
  
Then Syd's cell phone rings.   
  
Syd: (answering the phone) Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Hansen. She what? Ok I'll get on the next flight. Thank you.   
  
Joanie: Syd what's wrong?   
  
Syd: Allie passed out this morning and was taken to North Side Hospital in Atlanta.   
  
TBC. 


	2. Family Is All That Matters

Learning About Each Other Chapter Two: Family Is All That Matters   
  
In the car:   
  
Kyle: I'm coming with you.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Kyle I don't think your dad would go for it besides I've got to take the first flight out.   
  
Kyle: He won't care besides he knows how I feel about Allie.   
  
Syd: OK you can come. Hurry and go tell your father and pack a few things we may be there a few days.   
  
Kyle jumps out of the car.   
  
Kyle: Thanks. See you in a few minutes.   
  
Hansen house: Kitchen:   
  
Joanie: Syd we're going to come with you.   
  
Syd: Joanie that really won't be...   
  
Joanie: Syd Allie is family we have to be there. Besides Hannah has never seen anywhere outside of Rhode Island.   
  
Syd: Fine. But I'm taking the next flight out. I'm going to call the airport. Oh and Kyle is coming too so let him in when you hear a knock at the door.  
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Hannah: Mommy are we going on a trip?  
  
Joanie: Yes sweetie but Allie is very sick right now.   
  
Hannah: Oh.   
  
Syd calls the airport and is able to get tickets for the next flight out.   
  
Syd: Its at three thirty so we'd better hurry.   
  
Then Kyle comes into the house without knocking.   
  
Kyle: My dad said Ok and he's going to pay for my ticket.   
  
Syd: Great! OK gang let's go. We pick up our tickets when we check in. Do we need to take two cars?   
  
Jim: I think we can take the station wagon.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Kyle: She's going to be OK right Syd?   
  
Syd looks at him with fear.   
  
Syd: I don't know Kyle I just don't know.   
  
North Side Hospital in Atlanta: ER:   
  
Allie is lying on a bed in the ER. Ashley and Rebecca are waiting outside and a nurse is taking Allie's vitals.   
  
Nurse: We put a call in to Dr. Hansen in Providence.   
  
Allie: I live with her. I know her and she'll be here on the next flight.   
  
The nurse smiles.   
  
Allie: Do you think my cancer is back. The rash means Bone Marrow rejection.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Josie is going to tell us everything when he gets here. We'll need to wait for Dr. Hansen as well.   
  
Allie nods and looks over at the window where her friends are standing.   
  
Allie: Can my friends come in?   
  
Nurse: Sure I'll birng them in.   
  
Rebecca and Ashley come into the room.   
  
Ashley: How are you feeling?   
  
Allie: Scared more than anything. Ash I can't get sick again I just can't.   
  
Ashley: Hey don't think like that you've got to think positive. Isn't that what Kyle would say if he were here?   
  
Allie smiled at the mention of Kyle. She missed him terribly and wanted him with her.   
  
Allie: Yeah I guess you're right.   
  
Ashely: See I'm always right.   
  
Atlanta airport: About six in the evening:   
  
Joanie: Do we need to hire a cab to take us to the hospital?   
  
Syd: We're probably going to need two taxi's since the entire family came.   
  
Kyle: I'll ride with you Syd I want to get there as fast as possible.   
  
Syd: I know you do Kyle.   
  
North Side Hospital:   
  
Syd and Kyle rush into the ER the others follow.   
  
Syd: Excuse me I'm Dr. Hansen.   
  
Nurse: We've been waiting for you. Allie is resting now.   
  
Syd follows the nurse to where Allie lays.   
  
Syd: How is she?   
  
Allie: I'm Ok just really scared. Syd what if my cancer is back.   
  
Syd sits down beside her.   
  
Syd: Don't think like that.   
  
Allie: (hopefully) Is Kyle here?   
  
Kyle appears in the doorway.   
  
Kyle: Right here.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: You came.   
  
Kyle comes over and hugs her.   
  
Kyle: Of course I came did you think I wouldn't?   
  
Allie shakes her head.   
  
Allie: No.   
  
Kyle sits down beside her and takes her hand.   
  
Kyle: You'll get through this just like you did the last time.   
  
Allie: Because I have you.   
  
Outside in the hall Syd is talking to Dr. Josie.   
  
Dr. Josie: Are you her normal care provider?  
  
Syd: No that's Dr. Fron. I'm her legal guarden. I run St. Claires family clinic back in Providence.   
  
Syd looks at him.   
  
Syd: Is she rejecting?   
  
Dr. Josie: No but she does have an infection. I'd like to admit her.   
  
Syd nods. She looks in the window and sees Kyle with Allie. Kyle is holding Allie's hand. Joanie comes up behind her.   
  
Joanie: How is she?   
  
Syd turns around to face her sister.   
  
Syd: She's going to be OK. Dr. Josie wants to admit her.   
  
Joanie: She better be Ok.   
  
Syd puts an arm around her sister.   
  
Syd: She will be Joanie she'll be fine.   
  
The next day: Allie's hospital room:   
  
Kyle and Syd are sitting in Allie's room talking quietly while Allie sleeps.   
  
Kyle: I'm so glad she's going to be OK.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
Syd looks over at Allie.   
  
Syd: She's a true Hansen.   
  
Kyle: (smiles) That she is.   
  
Syd: Once Al is better maybe we could have a picnic or go to Mall Of Georgia before we leave.   
  
Kyle: That would be fun.   
  
Then Jim and Joanie come into the room.   
  
Joanie: How is she?   
  
Syd: Doing OK. What did Tina go home to?   
  
Joanie: Went home to Luke and Robbie both asleep on the couch.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Well she'll be out of here in a few days.   
  
Joanie: Good. I'm ready to have her home.   
  
Kyle: Amen to that.   
  
Everyone laughs.   
  
Allie wakes up.   
  
Allie: What are you laughing at?   
  
Syd: Sorry did we wake you?   
  
Allie: No. (tears come to her eyes) Thank you for coming.   
  
Syd: Hey kiddo we're family and that's what families do they support each other.   
  
Allie nods. She looks over at Kyle.   
  
Allie: And boyfriends too.   
  
Kyle smiles and puts an arm around her.   
  
Syd: Kyle had an idea Al. After you get out of the hospital we are going to have a picnic either at the mall of ga or in a park somewhere.   
  
Allie: Do you know where I really want to have it?   
  
Syd: Where?   
  
Allie: At home with all of you.   
  
Two days later: Hansen home: back yard:   
  
Allie is released from the hospital and able to go home. The entire family including Kyle are in the backyard having a cook out. The weaher is perfect and Hannah and Pete are running tnrough the sprinkler system. Syd, Jim, Tina, Robbie, Heather, and Joanie are sitting in chairs. Allie and Kyle are sitting by each other in the swing.   
  
Kyle puts an arm around Allie.   
  
Kyle: I'm so glad you're OK.   
  
Allie kisses him on the cheek and lays her head on his chest.   
  
Allie: I'm fine. I'm not gong anywhere.   
  
Kyle: That's what I like to hear.   
  
Jim comes over to them.   
  
Jim: Hey guys the hot dogs are ready.   
  
Kyle: (jumps up) All right food.   
  
Allie laughs at his reaction.   
  
Allie: Boys and food. Jeez there is a perfect combo.   
  
Kyle laughs.   
  
Kyle: Hey I'm a guy and I like food.   
  
Joanie: We can tell.   
  
Everyone fixes their hot dogs and sits at the picnic table.   
  
Jim: I'd like to say a few words while we're all here. I think we've all learned something this week and...   
  
Then the gate opens and Hazel walks through the gate.   
  
Hazel: Jim thank you so much. He's better, puppy Jim is better.   
  
Jim: Glad I could help Hazel. Would you like to join us?   
  
Hazel: I would love to. Thank you.   
  
Hazel undoes Patty's leash and sits down beside Jim.   
  
Syd: So you named one of the puppies after dad huh?   
  
Hazel: I had to. Couldn't not since he delivered them.   
  
Jim: Ah well that cuase for a toast all its own.   
  
Kyle: I have something else to add.   
  
Jim: Go ahead Kyle.   
  
Kyle: I'm thankful that everyone is safe at home.   
  
Allie: Amen to that. I'm so happy to be home and well and with all of you.   
  
Syd: You know what? I think this week we all learned a little about each other.   
  
The End. 


End file.
